31 Days
by WildSide01
Summary: Forced to spend 31 days in the muggle world, what will happen to the 16 Hogwarts students that are sent there? DracoxHermione


This was justice.

Hermione had always wondered when it would come, had hoped that somehow, Draco Malfoy, would get what he deserved. But as the years past and he got away countless times with calling her 'Mudblood' and other fowl things, she had began to doubt that there was justice in the Wizarding World. Sure, he had the occasional hex thrown at him and a slap or two, but nothing that was fair for 6 years of torture. But finally, at the start of 7th year, he was finally getting what deserved.

"Welcome back, everyone." Professor Dumbledore stood up and prepared to welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts; Hermione was excited, this was 7th year! She was seated by Ginny, who was making big eyes at Harry across from them. Hermione had to keep from rolling her own eyes at the pair. Ever since they had got together at in 6th year, they had been doing it all summer. It had been bearable with Ron, because they could complain about it to each other, but Ron had just admitted to have been seeing Lavender Brown all summer, and they were an official 'item' now.

Summer had changed all of them. While Harry and Ron had continued to grow taller and broader, Ginny had slimmed down a little. Ron's hair was messy, but not horribly long like it had been in the 4th year. Harry's hair black hair was as untidy as ever, but it was growing to suit him. Ginny was turning out to be quite beautiful; her dark red hair nearly halfway to her waist. Ginny's eyes were a gorgeous sparkling light brown, full of mischief and fire. Her body was filling out in some places and slimming down in others, and she was just 5'4.

Hermione had changed a little too, her hair was still frizz, but the curls were becoming much more defined, and they just reached the ends of her shoulder blades. Her eyes had deepened to an even richer brown (according to her mum) and like Ginny's, her body had been changing in a good way. Hermione had even noticed guys looking at her, or trying to talk to her. If she had any experience with boys, she might think they had been flirting, or checking her out, but she didn't. Any guys at Hogwarts were either intimidated by her, or hated her. There was no in between. Of course, it didn't help that Ron and Harry glared at any guy that might be thinking of asking her out. But she didn't mind, she was at Hogwarts to learn and prepare for a job, not to date guys. So why was she thinking so much about this?

"Now, we have a new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Jaures. He has proposed an interesting idea for his class, one that I have accepted. Now, many of you will not be happy with this idea, and that is fine. Failure to participate in this activity will result in immediate expulsion."

All the students in the Great Hall started talking at once.

"What could he want us to do that some students might consider expulsion?"

Hermione was sure Dumbledore had been talking to the stuck up, Pureblooded, Slytherins; it had to involve something to do with Muggles, and they hated Muggles.

"Silence!" Dumbledore pounded on his podium, and the students slowly stopped talking. Hermione could feel the tension in the air, it was radiating from everyone, expecially from the Slytherin table.

"Now, as I was saying, this idea will make many of you unhappy. However, you will be expected to be mature about it." He cleared his throat, and she swore she saw a flicker of nervousness cross the old Headmaster's face before he spoke again.

"16 students will be spending 31 days in the Muggle world, attending school there and trying to fit in with their way of life."

The room exploded with voices. Everyone was talking at once; shouts of complaints filled the halls. She even saw a few objects fly towards where Dumbledore was standing. He was obviously not finished, so he put the tip of the wand to his head, and roared, "Silence!" It took much longer for everyone to settle down and stop talking this time.

"Thank you. The 16 students have already been selected; 4 from each house, 2 girls and 2 boys. I will tell you who will be going now."

"From Hufflepuff, Hannah Abott and Susan Bones; Justin Finch-Fletchly and Zacharias Smith."

"From Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang; Michael Corner and Terry Boot."

"From Gryffindor, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"And from Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass; Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione was shocked; she thought that maybe Dumbledore was making them all take Muggle Studies, but nothing this extreme. She snuck a look at Malfoy and his gang, and laughed. Malfoy's usually pale face was bright, angry red, and he was scowling so hard it was ridiculous. Then he snapped his gaze to hers, and his scowl grew even deeper. It was too loud in the Great Hall to hear him say anything, but he still did, and she could tell what it was from the move of his lips.

"Mudblood."

"This is crazy 'Mione!" Ron's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "I've never been to the Muggle world that long! And I can't believe he's making Malfoy go!"

Lavender Brown looked at her; they weren't particularly chummy, but since she was dating one of her best friends, they had talked sometimes.

"I think it a bad idea to make the Slytherin's go. Their father's, especially Lucius Malfoy, will not be happy with Dumbledore."

Hermione was a little impressed, she thought the only thing Lavender Brown thoughts about was makeup and her next outfit. Maybe there was something in her brain after all.

"It's ridiculous!" Harry snapped his green eyes angry. "Forcing the Slytherin's to go into the Muggle World?! They'll end up killing someone innocent."

"No they won't Harry." She tried to calm him down a little. "If they did, they'd rot in Azkaban for it. They do have a choice though, they could always refuse."

"And get expelled?!"

"Well, they have a choice. I never said it was a good one."

Ron spoke up again. "I think it's bloody exciting!"

Lavender gave a little giggle, which made Hermione sick. Not that she had feelings for Ron anymore, but it always made her uncomfortable to be by over affectionate couples.

"Why don't I get to go?" Ginny was pouting, obviously distressed at being separated from Harry for 31 days. Poor thing, but Hermione had been wondering the same thing. It was odd the Ron was going instead of Ginny.

"I'm not sure why Ginny. I think Dumbledore tried to pick an even amount of Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Muggleborns, and still try to have a good crowd of people."

"If you want everyone to get along, don't invite any Slytherins." Ron muttered. She was about to scold him for being disrespectful to the other house, (she was a Prefect after all.) but she did agree with Ron, so she kept her mouth shut. Dumbledore called for silence again.

"I am aware that many of the students that had been chosen have Quiditch practice, as well as many other things. That is why; all Quiditch and extracurricular activities will be cancelled until all the students are back."

"I want everyone that has been asked to participate to meet me here after everyone has finished their meal. At that time, you may ask any questions you have."

And then, Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared.

_This story will take longer to update, becuase I am trying to write longer chapters, which take less time. However, reviews make me write faster! So ya, pleaseeee review. _


End file.
